Games of chance such as card games like poker and blackjack are widely played in various casino facilities and online, such as over the Internet or other computer networks. Typically the players in the tournament pay an entry fee, which allows them to sit at one of several tables where they compete against each other. At a table the players receive different cards, and a table scores its results independently of the results at other tables. The outcome of for example a poker game or tournament depends to a limited extent upon the skill of the players, but also depends significantly upon chance, or how good are the cards that the player receives.
Games of chance such as card games are regulated by laws in many jurisdictions. Some jurisdictions prohibit on-line games of chance for money.